Jinyx's Sugar Rush
by Littlestar411
Summary: Some random momment when Ponyboy wanted to see if Jinyx'll get a sugar rush,yeah suckish summary it has only a couple of parts where the Soul Eater characters were mention but have no real part in the story rated T for some swearing Johnny and Dally alive


Jinyx's Sugar Rush

Jinyx:Why the hell do I get a friggin sugar rush?

Starz:I don't know deal with it

Ponyboy:WHAT!I'M FRIGGIN PRINCESS PEACH?FUUUUUUUUUUU-

Johnny:Calm down Ponyboy,at least I'm Mario and not Dally

Starz:What'll Dally do?

Johnny:uh...things to take advantage of...

Ponyboy:...oh god...

Zephy:Littlestar411 does not own anythig except for the OC and the plot of this story,Soul Eater belongs to Ookubo Atsushi,who is an awesome person for creating it,and S.E. Hinton for writing The Outsiders that pwns all of ya'll

-(Ponyboy's P.O.V.)-

We were all sitting at my house with the group from Death Mouse was on with Two-Bit eating chocolate cake with beer. Yeah, wonder how you eat something so sweet with something that tasted like piss.

"Hey,can we watch Chowder, yet?" Jinyx asked looking at Two-Bit who just turned to her.

"Are you blind or somethin',"Two-Bit cocked a brow at her,"Micky Mouse is still on." Jinyx rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"And?"She shot him a teasing glare,Two-Bit gave her a warning glare and turned back to the T.V. Jinyx sighed fustrated, giving us a pouting face like all little six year-olds have. Damn,she may act older for her age, but the pout she made just made me want to jump out of a window.I mean it was killing me to see her cute little six year-old innoccence showing.I decided to turn my eyes away from her and turned to poking Johnny.

"What?"He sounded like he was half listening to me,but I was too lazy to get him to fully pay attention to me.

"Hey, do you think that six year-olds can have a sugar rush?"I asked still poking him.I was bored so that was the first thing that came to my mind.

"I don't know,maybe?"he turned to me raising a brow and tilting his head a little.

"You wanna try it?"I asked grinning motioning towards 's eyes narrowed.

"No,Pony."He shook his head as if saying that my imagination got the best of me again.I turned around.

"Well okay..."I said sullenly,then turned around quickly,giving him my most deadly attack,the puppy-dog face,"Oh pwetty,pwetty pwease,Johnnycake~"I eyes widened and his left eye twitched a little. Gotcha.

"...Okay,okay,"he he waved his hand at me,"J-just stop it with the face,man."he turned back around to the T.V. I grinned always worked around the even got me a lollipop when we were at the store. We both turned to Jinyx who was staring at the T.V. with an annoyed expression. Soul sitting on her right while Koi sat on her left. Maka was sitting beside Soul. I looked down at the chocolate cake. Soda made it this time so it had a lot of sugar in it. Yay, that meant I didn't have to use my secret stash of chocolate.

"Hey,Jinyx?"I called over to turned her head to me with a calm expression raising a brow.

"What?"she got up off her seat on the couch and walked over to me. I grinned.

"Wanna try some chocolate cake?"I asked holding a piece that Johnny had somehow stolen from stared at the cake before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Why?"

"Please,Soda made it, and I want you to try some cake." I looked up at me and sighed.

"Fine."She held out her hand to get the cake. I gave her the piece. She glanced at the cake unsured then looked back at me before eating the piece.I waited until she swallowed. She stood there.

"Well,how did it taste?" By now Johnny was staring at the quite ,Jinyx smiled insanely before replying.

"DELICIOUS~!"She sang,skipping around the room. Darry looked up from the paper staring at her.

"Pony,what'd you do now?"he asked eyeing the six year-old seeing that she woudn't brake anything. I shrugged.

"Just something I wanted to try out."I replied. Suddenly, something grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me up."Woah!"I stumbled as I was getting dragged outside. I glanced to see who had a grip  
on me. It was none other than the hyped up Jinyx. Suddenly, I thought maybe giving her the cake wasn't such a good idea.

"Jinyx come back with Pony!"Johnny yelled running outside with us. I opened my mouth to say something only to be thrown up on her back. She growled at Johnny.

"No!"then she took off with me on her back towards the lot.

"Johnny,I'm getting kidnapped by a six year-old!" I wailed. Johnny was right at her tail. I didn't know what happened but the next thing I knew was that Jinyx put me on the ground behind her.

"I'm the evil Koopa Queen!" She bellowed lifting her arms up,lighting flashed behind the hell?"Bow down before me,or you shall face my wrath!"

"Uh..."Johnny looked at her weirdly,the glanced back at me,"Can I just have Ponyboy back?" He walked a little closer to Jinyx.

"NO! You can't have Princess Peach!"She snarled holding her fists in the air. WHAT THE FUCK! I am not a friggn princess especially not the Princess Peach!I crossed my arms glaring at the ground.

"Uh..."Johnny thought for a momment before turning back to Jinyx,"Fine then, I'm Mario! I came to save the princess of the mushroom kingdom!"What the hell? He winked at me then turned back to  
Jinyx. Was I suppose to act like the Princess or something?

"HAH!That is if you can get pass me!"She pointed to her self. I rolled my eyes. She plays waaaaay too many Mario then Johnny tackled her.

"Ah!I know the Queen Koopa's weakness!"he started to tickle her with her laughing.

"Noooooo!Not tickle!"She laughed. I got up and ran over to the got up and we both stared at Jinyx who was soundly ...she was just laughing a minute ago.I picked her up and slung her in a piggy-  
back position. I glanced back at Johnny who just kept staring at started walking.

"What?" I finally said turning towards him. He stopped still staring at me.

"Uhm..." Johnny's eyes started to wonder from where I was,"In the game, isn't Princess Peach suppose to kiss Mario or something..."he mummbled cheeks ,I see where this is going. I grinned and walked over to him. He glanced back at me,eyes wide at what he just said. He opened his mouth to say,never mind,but I quickly pecked him on the nose and started walking again.

"There,that works right?"I stood there dumbfounded.

"Hey!No fair!"He ran towards me. I made a dash with Jinyx on my back towards the house. Both me and Johnny were laughing all the way there.

When we got inside the house everyboby acted like nothing , except for Dally who walked up to us.

"What the hell just happened?"He asked glancing between me and 's when Jinyx woke up.

"Ah!It's Kirby!"she pointed at Dally,"He's going to inhale meh!"Then she was out cold me and Johnny just stared at eash other before busting out laughing with the rest of the gang laughing at Dally.

"Hey!I'm not the only special person here anymore!"Two-Bit laughed,only to get a smack upside the head by Dally,"Ow!What'd I do this time!"

"And I just got a star for saving the Princess."Johnny smiled towards me. I smiled back.

I should give Jinyx cake more often.

Starz:This was fun writing this

Johnny:Hey,Jinyx want another piece of cake?

Jinyx:NO!

Ponyboy:You just want her to eat so you could be Mario again and get another kiss,don't you?

Johnny:Maybe...at least it's better than being Princess Peach

Ponyboy:Oh,is everyone suddenly against me all of the sudden?

Everybody:Yes.

Ponyboy:SCREW YOU ALL!

Zephy:R&R,cause Starz' gonna need it

Starz:Whut? Are you calling me stupid?

Zephy:Yes.

Starz:...Bubuhead...


End file.
